Ripple Effect
by ChocoBlock
Summary: Kari Jones arrived in America to visit her childhood friend Sam Witwicky, however a simple Camaro sets off a chain reaction of events which will change lives. OP/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if I did I wouldn't be typing this :P

A/N: Don't like it? Then don't read it, it's that simple.

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrival and Car.

* * *

I sat at the airport as the rain pounded on the window on the outside, excitement bubbling within me.

I was going to America to visit my childhood friend Sam Witwicky. I've know Sam for six years, we both met when we were four, we were close, then we moved when I turned ten. I took it hard to move to another country, I ended up in the UK in Wales. I slumped into my chair as I looked to the ceiling as I swallowed, I wonder if anything had changed? I took a deep breath as the announcement went off that a flight to America was about to leave. I stood to my feet and grabbed my backpack and headed to the terminal, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I was nervous as hell.

Where am I gonna stay? Why with Sam and his parents, Judy insisted I could stay with them as they got the spare room ready, much to Ron's annoyance. I had to laugh when Judy elbowed him on Skype and glared at him, how they worked Skype is beyond me.

I was in deep thought I didn't realized I was at the plane. I gulped and presented my ticket and the air hostess looked at it and gave a nod.

"Enjoy your trip, nervous?" She asked me.

I gave a nod. "Y-yeah, first time going on my own."

"You'll be fine, I will make sure, where you off to?"

"America."

"Long journey, you're a brave girl."

I laughed. "Thanks."

She gave me a smile and I boarded the plane. I walked down the isle and found my seating as I placed my bag above. I sat near the window and sighed in bliss. I looked out the window as people went to their seats. I yawned and stretched. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted two women who were looking at me. I frowned but looked out the window. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see it was one of the women.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Where are you off to?" She asked me.

I could hear the snobby tone to her voice and I held back a scowl.

"America, why?"

"Hmph, little girls like yourself shouldn't travel alone."

"I'm seventeen." I said.

"And dressed so scruffy."

I held my growl back as she walked back to her seat with her nose up in the air, rude and arrogant, that's what she is! And my parents wonder why I hate humankind, I have lost faith in humanity, sometimes I wish I wasn't human.

I sighed and placed chewing gum into my mouth just as the plane was about to move, well that didn't take long. I continued chewing on my gum just as we left the ground. I looked out the window.

_'Here I come America.' _I thought.

-/-

I hopped off the last step as I heard a 'hmph' from the same lady who gave me that rude comment. I ignored her completely and was waiting for one of those buses which picks us up to take us to the airport. I placed my backpack on my back. I heard the same lady whisper to her friend and this time I scowled, the heat was hitting my skin and I huffed.

I mentally cheered when the bus came few seconds later and we all got on. I was about to sit down when the same lady sat down just as I was about to.

"You're young, so you can stand longer than me."

I gritted my teeth, arrogant bitch! The bus left and I growled, the sooner I get my suitcase and get away from this bitch the better. I breathed through my nose as I looked away, I could feel she was burning holes at the back of my head but I resorted to ignoring her completely.

The bus eventually got to the airport and I rushed off to get away from that woman, we reached the area where you get the suitcases and I grabbed a trolley. I crossed my arms to wait for my suitcase.

Thank god I didn't had to wait long as I grabbed my two suitcases and left immediately. I hurried out the building and then got to the outside world. I shielded my eyes from the sun's rays. I looked around and then smiled. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and crossed my arms.

"Kari!"

I blinked and looked over to see Judy was running to me. I gave a smile as she brought me into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you."

I smiled. "Yup, not changed much."

"Gosh you're gorgeous."

I blinked and gave a nervous smile, despite Judy telling me I am gorgeous, I don't feel it.

"So where's Sam?" I asked.

"Sammy is in school at the moment." Judy answered.

I snickered as we walked to the car. I was greeted by Ron who gave me a small nod as he loaded my suitcases into the boot of the car.

"Nice to see you again, it's been a while."

I laughed. "Yup."

"I heard you're moving back here."

I gave a nod. "Yup, my parents are more than happy to pay rent if I get an apartment."

"Well you can stay with us as long as you like until you get on your feet."

I smiled as I got into the back. I leaned against the leather as we left the airport as the sun continued to hit my skin. I rubbed my cheek and yawned, the travelling was really stressful.

-/-

I sat on the bed in the spare room, my suitcases sat unpacked on the floor. I stretched and then slumped. I got up from my seating as I changed into denim shorts, white tank top and flip flops as I also grabbed my sleeveless jacket. I exited the room I was staying in and then went down the stairs.

"Let's go Kari, we're gonna pick Sam up." Ron told me.

I grinned and followed him until we got to the car. I sat in the back as I placed my sunglasses on my eyes to protect my eyes from the sun's rays.

"Oh, and Sam's getting his first car."

"Oh! Sweet! Can't wait to help him choose a car."

We left the house and went to a new destination.

-/-

I looked at the school as I frowned slightly and I then snickered, I had finished school a while back and was working a job, until I saved enough money, well, my parents helped to.

I looked to the sky and gave a stretch as I then slumped in the chair I was sitting in.

Few minutes later Sam came running out waving his arms around like a mad man. "Yes, yes, yes!"

I raised an eye brow and then smirked to my self as I shook my head.

"So?" I heard Ron ask.

"I got an A-, it's an A though!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Ron said as Sam handed the paper to him.

"So I'm good?"

Ron smirked. "You're good."

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and then smirked as I shook my head.

"Sammy got an A?" I asked amused.

"Sure did Kari!" Sam said cheerfully.

I watched him perk up and turn around, he turned so quickly I thought he would get whiplash from how fast he spun to face me.

"Kari!?"

I grinned. "Hi Sammy, how's it going?"

"Wh-when did you arrive?!"

"Not long ago."

-/-

"I got a surprise for you son." Ron told Sam.

A local Porsche dealership came up and I bit back a groan as I stared at the vehicles indoors, one day, I will drive a vehicle like this, the last time I saw a vehicle like this was a year before I moved. I almost drooled.

"What kind of—" Sam began but froze as we turned into the dealership.

"No… no, no, no. Dad! You gotta be kidding me." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron told him as he laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked as I snickered.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam snapped.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron asked.

We turned into a dealership as I looked around. Ron stopped his car and we all piled out.

"Here? What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap!" Sam said horrified.

"At your age I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron told him.

"Let me explain something to you. You ever seen Forty Year Old Virgin?" Sam argued.

Ron simply nodded.

Sam pointed to a car. "That's what this is." he pointed to the one beside it. "This is fifty year old virgin. You want us to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory." Ron simply said.

Sam groaned. "Yeah, got it. Old Witwicky motto."

"What can I do for you gentlemen." The salesman said.

"Ahem!" I said loudly.

"And lady."

Much better.

"My son here is come to get his first car." Ron explained.

"You come to see me?" The man asked in surprise.

"I had to." Sam mumbled.

He smiled and shook Sam's hand. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

Bobby took Sam to show him the cars. I shrugged and wondered on my own as I looked around. I blinked and then shuddered as a feeling came over me, a tingly feeling. I looked around and spotted where the source of that feeling was coming from.

That is when I spotted the yellow 1976 Camaro with black stripes. I blinked and walked over as that feeling got stronger. I shuddered and approached.

"Nice car." I whispered.

I approached the vehicle and touched it, once I did that feeling went and I frowned, what was that about? I shook my head and then pinched the ridge of my nose, it's been a long day for me so I must be tired.

"Damn you're a sexy looking car." I breathed.

"_Thank you, thank you very much."_

I couldn't help but giggle as a Elvis Presley clip came from the car. I opened the door and then climbed in as I sat in it. I looked around and then rubbed the dirt in the middle of the steering wheel, once I did that there was a symbol in the middle. I rubbed my thumb on it. I jumped as I had a little shock from it as blue electric came from it. I shook my head and looked out the window.

"Sam! Get your ass over here!" I called.

He came jogging over and grinned as I moved to the passenger seat and I shifted to get comfortable.

"Nice." Sam muttered.

Bobby also walked over as Sam placed a hand on the bonnet.

"It's got racing stripes." Sam said

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing…what the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked toward the garage's in the distance. "Hey, Manny, what about this car? Check it out!"

The man in question shrugged. "I never seen, boss. That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!"

Sam climbed into the vehicle and looked around.

"Feels good." He muttered as he rubbed his thumb on the symbol.

"Don't know about it." I said.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" Bobby began as he inspected the vehicle.

"But, the paint's faded!" Sam and I cut in at the same time.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby shot back.

"Custom faded?!" Sam said.

"It's your first car so you wouldn't understand. Bobby turned to face Ron. "Five Grand."

"Not paying over four, sorry" Ron told us.

"Alright kiddies, out the car." Bobby said to us.

"No, no, no, You said cars pick their driver's!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, well some times they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car." He turned to an yellow bug. "This one for four g's is a beauty!"

Sam got out the car as I followed him and I stood up and blocked my vision from the sun.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron told Sam.

"I don't want a _Fiesta _with racing stripes…" Sam pouted.

"This is a classic engine right here! I sold one just yesterday with-"

I closed the door as the door on the other side opened. I blinked and rubbed my eye as Ron muttered 'Holy cow.'

"Oh shit." I muttered. "Sorry."

"No worries. I can get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Bobby assured me as he turned to face the garage. "Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammer and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

"You're a bad car." I muttered as there was a chirp from the vehicle.

Bobby laughed and then he pointed to a vehicle on the other side. "That one's my favourite. Drove all the way from Alabamy!"

All of a sudden the door opened, knocking me to the ground as I yelped from shock, the radio turned on and then the volume went up as all windows shattered. I shrieked and covered my face from raining glass.

Bobby slowly got up and looked around at the cars all destroyed in shock. He then turned to us. He held up four fingers. "Four thousand!"

I got to my feet and held my head as Sam cheered. I shook my head as Sam finally noticed and he came jogging over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me in concern.

I said nothing and nodded as I was still dazed from the door opening and knocking me to the ground. I shook my head and then blinked. I soon then frowned and sighed.

"So, what's Wales like?" Sam asked me.

"Nice, but the weather is not that good, it rains most of the time and very cold."

"Miss this weather?"

"Heck yes!"

Sam smiled as I looked to the vehicle.

"You're a strange car." I murmured.

I blinked and shook my head, I must be tired from all the travelling I did. I sighed and rubbed my eye as I then shook my head.

"Tired?" Sam asked me.

I said nothing and simply nodded as I let out a sigh and then stretched.

"Travelling is not easy." I murmured. "And I met the rudest woman ever."

"Oh?"

"She thought I was a child and commented of how scruffily I was dressed, she even took my seat and had the nerve to say I was young enough to stand."

Sam rolled his eyes and we heard Ron comb back out, he tossed the keys to Sam.

"Don't get into trouble." Ron told him.

"Yeah, yeah, we're gonna go for a spin." Sam said.

"Don't be too late."

"We won't."

Ron gave a nod and then left as Sam and I scrambled to get into the vehicle. I giggled and bounced in the seat as Sam inserted the key and started the engine.

"Nice." Sam mumbled.

"Let's go!" I chirped.

Sam didn't hesitate and we both left the dealership and onto the road.

* * *

And I'm done, I hope it was alright.

Yes I added Wales, that's because I live in Wales, :3. don't hate me for it!

Review, favourite, follow, ect.


End file.
